La Charla
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Las circunstancias a veces impiden una amistad,y dejan asuntos por resolver.Un mortal que estuvo a punto de matarla,una Diosa harta de sus enervantes y caoticos cuñados,una taberna,un buen vino y asuntos por concluir.¿Como acabará esta inverosímil charla?


El ruido le molestaba. Mascullaba silenciosamente, enfadado por haberse visto obligado a salir del Castillo y, más aún, por haber tenido la mala suerte de que su transporte se estropeara.

Suspirando, se calmó. Los Iniciados estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para arreglarlo, pero por Aeoris, nunca había sido especialmente paciente.

Cogiendo su bebida con una mano y disfrutando del sabor del vino, que debía reconocer, no era malo, observó la posada en la que descansaba hasta que su carruaje estuviera arreglado y pudiera continuar su viaje.

La posada era bastante grande y, para los parámetros habituales, estaba limpia. Las señoritas y los mozos iban y venían con las manos llenas de bebida y comida para los clientes, todo bajo la atenta mirada del dueño, que vigilaba estrechamente sus intereses. Había tres o cuatro grupos de hombres dispersos por la habitación, algunos no con pintas muy honorables. Un par de parejas cenaban entre charlas intrascendentes, y algunas señoritas, que aparentemente trabajaban en la posada, pedían su paga tras un duro día de trabajo, siendo observadas por la mirada lujuriosa de algunos hombres, que intentaban esconderse para su actividad.

Todos hablaban con un volumen de voz insoportablemente alto para él, que estaba acostumbrado a la silenciosa quietud del Castillo, en donde todos se trataban con respeto y…_orden_.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, cesando al instante todas las conversaciones. Una mujer entró despreocupadamente…una mujer que él conocía y que, la última vez que la había visto, cruzaba la puerta a un mundo inimaginable para un mortal, en compañía de los Señores del Caos.

Se quedó paralizado, igual que todos los demás. Era ella y no lo era. La mujer que él había conocido era una vaquera, valiente, leal y muy inteligente, pero no hermosa. Su rostro, delgado y con un tono de piel muy pálido, carecía de belleza o delicadeza destacable. Su pelo era rubio muy claro, casi platino, y sus ojos, de un extraño color dorado, mostraban una tristeza inaudita y un amor inconmensurable. Su cuerpo, menudo y no especialmente llamativo, se veía maltratado por la vida que se había visto obligada a llevar.

La recién llegada pareció expresar una sonrisa irónica, pero su mente no lo registró. Estaba concentrado en comparar la mujer de sus recuerdos con el ser que se presentaba en ese momento frente a él.

La mujer frente a él tenía rasgos en común con la que aparecía en sus recuerdos, pero no podía asimilar que ambas eran el mismo ser.

El ser que se acercaba a él era…_único_. Su pelo, totalmente platinado, caía elegantemente a la altura de sus hombros, moviéndose a la par que ella. Sus ojos, de un color dorado intenso, brillaban con una mezcla de diversión, sabiduría y picaresca. Su sonrisa, no completa, guardaba secretos y pensamientos cuyo posible significado era incomprensible para un mortal y producía una inevitable y desagradable corriente de miedo y desconfianza. Su cuerpo, aunque no excesivamente voluptuoso, atraía la atención de cualquiera: pálido cuello, un pecho adecuado al resto de su cuerpo, cubierto por una prenda que cruzaba de un hombro a otro, de forma estratégica, y que se movía peligrosamente, de un color que, por definirlo de alguna manera, podría decirse que era rojo; una falda negra se movía continuamente de forma insinuante, dando una idea de lo que ocultaba, y su vestuario terminaba con algo que podría llamarse sandalias, de color rojo sangre…¿o era negro? Su ropa era extraña, llamativa y atemorizante, y no hacía sino confirmar la naturaleza que revelaba la extraña y peligrosa belleza de la mujer.

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada lo sacó de su reflexión mental. Alzó la vista encontrándose a la mujer sentada frente a él, con sonrisa ambigua y actitud relajada. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra.

-_Cyllan_…

Una risa que nada tenía de humana escapó de los labios de la platinada, estremeciendo a todos los presentes.

-Me alegra comprobar que aún recuerdas mi nombre, Keridil. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

Tranquila, aparentemente sin percibir las reacciones que provocaba, levantó su pálida mano para llamar la atención del tabernero, que desapareció rápidamente.

-Quince años…-Keridil la observó aún en estado de shock, intentando procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quince años? ¡Vaya! No me había dado cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo.

La mujer se rió de su propia broma privada. Antes de que Keridil pudiera expresar con palabras lo que pensaba, el dueño de la taberna apareció con una estilizada jarra de vino y dos vasos de un cristal tan cuidadamente trabajado como sólo había visto en el Castillo. El hombre, con visible apuro, lo dejó todo sobre la mesa y, evitando en todo momento mirar los extraños ojos de la platinada se alejó, mirándolo a él de reojo.

Cyllan, sin perder su ambigua sonrisa, cogió la jarra y se sirvió el apetecible vino, bebiendo con extraña elegancia.

-Mmmm…no está mal. ¿Quieres?

El Sumo Iniciado no contestó, por lo que la mujer le sirvió alegremente. Inconscientemente, como si fuera algo natural estar tomando un vaso de vino con una Diosa del Caos en una taberna llena de gente, tomó el delicado vaso y bebió, apenas prestando atención al delicioso sabor. Inmediatamente devolvió su atención a la extraña mujer, que seguía sonriendo mientras bebía y hacía extraños movimientos con su mano izquierda; si no hubiera vivido todas las experiencias por las que había pasado en su vida, habría supuesto que era su imaginación (como seguramente estarían haciendo los campesinos que se hubieran percatado),pero el _sabía_ que de la mano de la mujer salían formas inconsistentes que parecían alterar el espacio a su alrededor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, bebió otro sorbo de vino y la miró, decidido a preguntar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La ambigua (y eventualmente desesperante) sonrisa de Cyllan no desapareció de su pálido rostro, pero las formas oscilantes de su mano izquierda desaparecieron, señal de que contaba con su atención.

-¿A qué te refieres, Keridil? ¿No puedo hablar con un viejo amigo?

La sonrisa, esta vez de diversión y algo de malicia, revelaban que pensaba divertirse a su costa.

-Nunca fuimos precisamente amigos, y sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Qué haces en la dimensión mortal? Pensé que estarías con Tarod en…-pareció dudar, pero la situación y su vida, casi surrealistas, lo animaron a continuar-en el Caos.

La expresión de la platinada no varió en absoluto, simplemente se limitó a tomar su vaso de vino y a beber con una tranquilidad exasperante. Cuando Keridil empezaba a pensar que su pregunta no sería contestada, Cyllan habló.

-Si no salía de allí los chicos iban a terminar volviéndome loca.

Intentando ignorar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al oírla hablar de los Señores del Caos con tanta familiaridad (y podría jurar que bajo la exasperación patente en su voz, había algo que podría definirse como ¿cariño?), continuó con las preguntas.

-¿No se supone que eso es lo que hay en el Caos? ¿Locura, anarquía y desorden? ¿Te arrepientes acaso de la decisión que tomaste?

Los ojos de la Diosa variaron casi imperceptiblemente, pero Keridil no se amilanó. Sabía que ella no perdería en control y, de todas formas, él ya había visto de primera mano el poder del Caos.

-Jamás me he arrepentido de la decisión que tomé, y no habrá eternidades suficientes para que eso pase. Amo a Tarod de una forma que ni dioses ni mortales pueden entender.

El Sumo Iniciado no se asustó (aunque tenía que reconocer que lo habían impresionado sus palabras, sobretodo porque sabía que eran ciertas), por lo que con su vaso en una mano la miró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Los ojos de la diosa volvieron a su color dorado, sustituyendo la furia por la frustración.

-¡Van a volverme loca! No me dejan moverme ni hacer absolutamente nada, ¡me tratan como si aún fuese humana! Adoro a Tarod, pero está algo paranoico, y Yandros (que parece tener todas las personalidades de todos los habitantes del Caos) lo anima a "cuidarme", sabiendo que eso me pone de los nervios, y los demás sólo se mueven para apoyarlo en su plan de terminar con mi cordura y paciencia. _Necesitaba_ salir de allí y tener un poco de tranquilidad; además, así se preocuparán con motivo.

La malicia inundó los ojos de la platinada, que sonrió. Keridil se debatió entre la curiosidad, la diversión, la furia y la envidia.

-Me cuesta imaginar a un Señor del Caos preocupado por alguien que no sea él mismo.

Cyllan volvió a su actitud aparentemente distraída, bebiendo de su copa e ignorando la mirada de terror y fascinación de los mortales. Tras beber un poco más y terminarse el vino, se sirvió más de la jarra. Cruzando las piernas sutilmente (e ignorando las miradas masculinas), miró a Keridil profundamente.

-Sé que amabas a la bruja de Shaska, pero no puedo decir que lamente su muerte. Me mató porque me odiaba, y me odiaba por tener algo que ella había rechazado y perdido pero, a la vez, nunca había siquiera soñado. Por mí, ese gusano puede permanecer retorciéndose en el fondo sin dimensiones al que Tarod la envió.

La furia se apoderó de Keridil, pero no la atacó. Y el motivo no era precisamente la mirada peligrosa, en ese momento de color rojo sangre y el aumento de esa extraña aura a su alrededor, prueba de la verdadera naturaleza de la platinada. No, en absoluto. Aquella vez, muchos años atrás, la ira también se había apoderado de él, pero no hizo nada por detener ni recriminar a Tarod. Y los motivos que lo habían llevado a ello seguían siendo válidos.

Intentando calmarse, bebió un poco más de vino y observó con alivio que los ojos de la platinada volvían a ser dorados. Con intención de distender el ambiente (y, aunque no lo reconociera, satisfacer su curiosidad), reanudó la conversación.

-¿Entonces, estás aquí para molestar a los Señores de Caos, para escapar del propio Caos o porque quieres que venga Tarod?

Nada más terminar la pregunta se arrepintió. _Esa_ sonrisa era peligrosa.

-Así que Tarod, ¿eh? Bueno, sería interesante que él viniera a buscarme. Hace, ¿cuánto dijiste? ¿quince años?, que no os veis. Siempre es agradable charlar con un viejo amigo, con más razón si se han pasado tantas cosas juntos.

La expresión de Keridil se endureció ante estas palabras, aunque estaba seguro de que sólo los inhumanos ojos de la diosa lo habían notado.

-Tarod es un Señor de Caos, y yo sigo sirviendo al Orden incluso a pesar de ver lo que vi y de la naciente tendencia al Equilibrio.

Ante la mención del Equilibrio, Cyllan sonrió irónicamente, pero Keridil prefería no saber qué pasaba por la mente de esa extraña mujer.

-La amistad que me unió al Tarod humano desapareció en el mismo momento en el que Yandros del Caos me dijo que eran hermanos.

Cyllan hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, cambiando el cruce de piernas.

-Tonterías, y lo sabes. El sentimiento de amistad perduró tras la aparición de Yandros, incluso a la aparición de Shaska. Es más, me atrevería a decir que la aparición de mi cuñado te liberó de la culpa que sentías por haberte enamorado de la prometida de tu mejor amigo La amistad sólo desapareció cuando viste a Tarod liberarse de su envoltura humana completamente, por mucho que los dos os empeñéis en negarlo.

-Aún si fuera así, ¿qué importa? Esa amistad ya no existe, no sé por qué tanta insistencia.

Negando con expresión divertida, Cyllan bebió, mirándolo fijamente.

-Eres afortunado, Keridil Toln. Tienes cualidades humanas de las que pocos pueden alardear. Y eso es, quizás, tu mejor baza y tu mayor enemigo. Eres el único mortal vivo que tiene la bendición de los Señores del Orden y el respeto de los Señores del Caos. Si realmente sabes aprovechar esas circunstancias, el futuro de este mundo puede ser interesante. Veo que Tarod hizo bien dejándote vivo.

El Sumo Iniciado la miró, intentando mantener la calma.

-Siempre fuiste extraña, pero ahora además eres tan enervante como Tarod.

La platinada sonrió como si hubiese recibido un gran halago.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Es interesante estar en la dimensión mortal.

De repente un pensamiento atravesó a Keridil. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer otra pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía rato. Intentando parecer relajado, miró el sonriente rostro de la diosa.

-En las luchas entre los Señores del Caos y el Orden, ¿alguna vez…?

-¿He salido lastimada? No. Yo no participo en las luchas, Aeoris y sus hermanos no pueden acercarse a mi, mucho menos en estos momentos.

¿En estos momentos? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en voz alta, la puerta de la taberna se abrió violentamente y un numeroso grupo de campesinos entró, visiblemente asustados.

-¡Un Warp! ¡Es muy violento, poneos a salvo!

Keridil no prestó atención a los gritos de los exaltados campesinos. Simplemente miraba a la platinada frente a él. ¿Un Warp? ¿Acaso no habían desaparecido esas manifestaciones agónicas del Caos? Cuando se disponía a formular la pregunta, Cyllan suspiró, levantándose.

-Ya me han encontrado, tengo que irme, se terminó mi descanso. En fin, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Keridil, cuídate.

Elegantemente la mujer se dirigió a la salida, y al abrir la puerta, una racha de fuerte viento entró a la taberna, sobrecogiendo a los asustados campesinos. Keridil la observó, distraído. Esa mujer siempre había sido muy extraña…

Antes de atravesar la puerta para dirigirse al viento furioso que la esperaba, la diosa se giró y lo miró con expresión malévola.

-Por cierto, tus pensamientos no son privados, Keridil Toln.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a la frase, la diosa salió de la taberna, y podría jurar que una figura masculina podía entreverse entre el viento, abrazándola por la cintura.

Keridil negó con la cabeza, intentando despejarse. Esa había sido la conversación más bizarra y surrealista que había tenido en su vida.

Una risa femenina, que nada tenía de humana, inundó la taberna.

**Y heme aquí. El primer fic publicado en esta pagina con los personajes de esta inolvidable obra. Difiere un poco de la idea original, pero me encanta como ha quedado. Realmente, tengo una relación amor-odio con Keridil, pero creo que prefiero verlo con buenos ojos; al fin y al cabo, la historia de la humanidad esta escrita en base a traiciones de amor, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente con estos personajes? En cuanto a Cyllan, me encanta, porque es diferente a las heroínas habituales. La verdad, creo que esta charla quedo pendiente entre Keridil y Cyllan, y yo me decidí a escribirla según mi punto de vista. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Si algún lector tiene una idea que quiera leer, que me avise.**

**En cuanto a Dona-chan, ¡gracias, guapa! Si no fuera por ti, aun podíamos estar esperando la categoría. ¡Disfruta y sigue con el tuyo, que tengo curiosidad!**

**¡Besos y gracias!**


End file.
